Nas mãos do meu inimigo
by Allexa Black
Summary: TERMINADA! Harry caiu nas mãos de seu inimigo, com um destino pior que a morte... e que pode se converter no maior dos milagres. TRADUÇÃO!Slash HPTR
1. Meu

**Nas mãos do meu inimigo**

**Título: **Em manos de mi enemigo

**Autora:** Melanie Kenoby (DamaOscuradePiscis)

**E-mail: www . slasheaven . com / viewstory . php?sid11663**

**Tradutora:** Alexa Black

**E-mail: / Harry caiu nas mãos de seu inimigo, com um destino pior que a morte... e que pode se converter no maior dos milagres.**

**Parejas: **Harry Potter / Tom Riddle (Lord Voldemort)

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), gravidez masculina, violação e grandes surpresas.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Notas da Tradutora (NT):** Esta é uma tradução da fic "Em manos de mi enemigo", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo a DamaOscuradePiscis todos os créditos pela criação da fic. Espero que gostem da história tanto como eu. Deixem reviews com suas opiniões, pois esta é a primeira fic que traduzo. BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

**Capítulo 1: Meu**

Harry abriu os olhos, se perguntando o que diabos passava. Ao olhar ao seu redor se deu conta de que estava em uma masmorra e foi então que recordou tudo. Tinham atacado a rua dos Alfeneiros , tinham matado a sua tia Petúnia, ao tio Válter e a Duda com um simples Avada. E ele tinha se enfrentado corajosamente mas inutilmente a Voldermort.

Mas em vez de matá-lo, Voldermort se havia limitado a deixá-lo inconsciente e Harry se perguntava que pretendia. Com Dumbledore morto, só restava ele, assim que por que não o matava de uma vez? Sem ele teria o caminho livre. O que planejava esse psicopata que não o havia matado de uma vez? Se perguntou Harry. Mas antes de que pudesse seguir pensando em seus pensamentos, a porta da masmorra onde estava se abriu para dar passo a Lord Voldemort rejuvenescido e belo, como de uns vinte anos e como se via na Câmara Secreta, junto estavam Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Grabbe e Goyle.

– Chegou o circo – disse Harry cinicamente – O psicopata Tom Riddley, o palhaço oxigenado Lucius Malfoy, o traidor de traidores Severus Snape e os gorilas com cérebro de amendoim Grabbe e Goyle – Gozou Harry. Esta demais dizer que esta burla lhe valeu um Crucius cortesia do "psicopata", mas Harry agüentou e não gritou, claro está que Voldemort não tirou a maldição até que obteve um grito de Harry. 

– Mas vale que se comporte Potter ou o vai passar realmente mau – disse Voldermort ameaçadoramente.

– E se eu não quiser me comportar, hein? – o retou Harry ofegante pela dor que lhe havia provocado o Crucius. – Deixa de estupidez e me mate de uma vez Tom, porque nunca me unirei a você, nem ajudarei em nada – lhe assegurou Harry.

– Ora, já vejo que esta tão maluco como esse velho louco de Dumbledore, Potter – disse Voldemort aproximando-se a ele e sustentando-o pelo queixo. O inspecionou fixamente e se deleitou com os hermosos olhos verdes que o miravam com raiva, na pele branca e em seu rosto hermoso com rasgos delicados de um anjo – Mas para a sua sorte gosto de você, pestinha, é hermoso e isso é o que te mantém vivo, meu desejo por você. Assustado Potter? – lhe perguntou Voldemort com um sorriso depreciativo ao ver sua cara – Não tem porque. Aposto que não sou o primeiro que elogia sua beleza. Mas não se preocupe, Potter, em quanto tenha me saciado de você e do seu delicioso corpo cumprir seu desejo e o matarei. Ou quem sabe? Talvez te ofereça de rameira a meus comensais – se burlou Voldemort, dando-lhe um beijo brusco. Harry se soltou de um forte empurrão e esculpiu no chão, limpando-se os lábios com fúria.

– Estas enfermo Riddle! Mas primeiro congelará o inferno, antes de permitir que você me toque. Ficou claro?! Antes morto que seu! – lhe retou Harry furioso.

Voldemort riu macabramente.

– Isso é o que mais gosto de você, Potter, seu espírito indomável. Será um prazer dominá-lo e submetê-lo, te juro – disse Voldemort ao moreno e girando-se a Grabbe e Goyle, lhes ordenou – Levem-no ao meu quarto e que os elfos o arrumem.

Harry se resistiu como fera, mas ao final Goyle o pôs sobre seus ombros como um saco de batatas e saiu dali com ele e com Grabbe.

– Me solta, gorila! – lhe gritou Harry, dando-lhe golpes nas costas, enquanto subiam as escadas vestíbulo.

Os dois gorilas o ignoraram e o arrojaram na grande habitação decorada em prata e verde esmeralda, muito elegante e muito sonserino. Os gorilas o deixaram encerrado ali e um par de minutos depois apareceram três elfos domésticos. Como Harry não queria se deixar arrumar, os elfos usaram sua magia para imobilizá-lo e metê-lo ao banho. Logo o vestiram com magia e o perfumaram. Uma vez terminaram desapareceram, desmobilizando a um furioso e irritado Harry Potter. A Harry quase lhe deu gana de tirar-se a puxões a elegante túnica e os elfos haviam levado as suas outras roupas e não teria nada mais. Maldizendo sua má sorte, tratou de buscar uma saída do quarto, mas ao sair ao balcão viu que uma barreira mágica lhe impedia o passo, mais para lá da varanda e a demais estava no terceiro piso.

– Merda – maldigo Harry, mirando para trás tratando de encontrar outra saída, mas nesse momento, a porta se abriu para dar passo a Lord Voldemort.

Harry retrocedeu e se apressou a fechar as portas do balcão, encerrando-se no balcão. Voldemort o olhou com burla e se dirigiu à porta, mas quando a intento abrir, Harry a agarrou pelo lado de fora tanta força, como se disso depende-se sua vida, sem permitir-lhe abri-la. Isso divertiu a Voldemort, quem se limitou a murmurar umas palavras e a porta se abriu com um golpe seco, fazendo que Harry fosse a dar com a bunda no chão. Mas Harry se arrastou para trás, aleijando-se o máximo possível do Lord, quem em duas passadas o alcançou e inclinando-se o acolheu em seus braços e o jogou sobre as costas como um saco.

– Me solte! – ordenou Harry chutando e pegando-lhe com os punhos nas costas.

Desde a posição em que se encontrava Voldemort tinha uma excelente panorâmica do traseiro de Harry e o notou respingado e apetitoso, estendendo ainda mais seu desejo pelo jovem. Voldemort soltou o garoto na cama e Harry engatinhou nesta tentando livrar-se do Lord, mas Tom, o tomou pelo tornozelo e o arrastou até ele. Sem nenhuma gentileza o colocou de quatro e abriu a calça, deixando livre um membro grosso e grande. Com uma mão alçou a túnica de Harry até as cadeiras, deixando-o exposto, enquanto com a outra mão o sustentava pela cintura obrigando-o a permanecer com as nádegas levantadas.

– Não me solta! – lhe gritou Harry tentando escapar, ao sentir uns dedos intentando introduzir-se na sua retaguarda, mas por mais que quis, não pode escapar do primeiro dedo intruso de Voldemort que o penetrou, sem nenhuma delicadeza.

De não ter estado o quarto insoronorizada, seu grito de dor teria sido ouvido até no último canto da casa. Voldemort deixou escapar um gemido de prazer, ao perceber a virgindade que acabava de profanar, não se esperava que o garoto dourado da comunidade mágica fosse virgem. Excitado se olvidou de prepará-lo mais e posicionando seu membro o penetrou de uma só investida. Esta vez sim que Harry gritou de dor sem poder conter suas lágrimas, enquanto Voldemort gritava de prazer, inclinando-se sobre ele, beijando e mordiscando seu pescoço, enquanto começava um ritmo rápido de mete e saca.

Harry soluçava e tremia sem controle pela dor e a humilhação. Se sentia sujo, queria morrer. E embora o sangue o havia lubrificado, depois das primeiras investidas, a dor seguia sendo horrível.

– Ia não, por favor, ia não mais! Para! – lhe rogou Harry, sufocado em seu próprio choro.

Mas Voldemort o ignorou e com um último grito se aliviou-se em seu interior. Sêmen ardeu no ferido ânus de Harry e fui tão abundante que se escorreu por suas coxas, mesclado com o sangue que saia da sua retaguarda. Voldemort saiu de seu interior satisfeito e Harry caiu desmaiado na cama como um peso morto, soluçando pela dor. Voldemort o virou até deixá-lo de boca para cima e mordiscou seu peito e mamilos.

– Definitivamente esquisito Potter. Lhe ensinarei tudo sobre o sexo, será uma delícia ter você como amante – riu o Lord, lambendo suas lágrimas.

Harry moveu a cabeça tentando escapar de seu contato.

– Me mate... pelo que mais queira faça – lhe rogou Harry soluçando, humilhado, nauseado, dolorido e destruído.

Voldemort riu e o beijou.

– Nem o sonhe, Potter, agora é meu, meu amante. Ficou claro? É meu e nada nem ninguém pode impedir esse velho louco de Dumbledore, esta morto e não poderá te salvar. Assim que acostuma-te, porque seu lugar de agora em diante, esta aqui, na minha cama, complacente na cama.

Lhe disse Voldemort, voltando a atacar sua boca. E acariciando com suas mãos o pequeno corpo de Harry, o qual com um soluço, tentou escapar inutilmente, recebendo como recompensa outra bofetada e outra dura sessão de sexo.


	2. O milagre em seu ventre

**Nas mãos do meu inimigo**

**Título: **Em manos de mi enemigo

**Autora:** Melanie Kenoby (DamaOscuradePiscis)

**E-mail: **ladybelatrix21 hotmail . com

**Original:** www . slasheaven . com / viewstory . php?sid11663

**Tradutora:** Alexa Black

**E-mail: **black.alexa gmail . com / black.alexa hotmail . com

**Resumo:** Harry caiu nas mãos de seu inimigo, com um destino pior que a morte... e que pode se converter no maior dos milagres.

**Parejas: **Harry Potter / Tom Riddle (Lord Voldemort)

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), gravidez masculina, violação e grandes surpresas.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Notas da Tradutora (NT):** Esta é uma tradução da fic "Em manos de mi enemigo", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo a DamaOscuradePiscis todos os créditos pela criação da fic. Espero que gostem da história tanto como eu. Deixem reviews com suas opiniões, pois esta é a primeira fic que traduzo. BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

**Capítulo 2: O milagre em seu ventre**

Harry estava dormindo na grande cama que compartia com o Lord tranqüilamente. Voldemort ainda não havia chegado assim que essa noite descansava tranqüilamente. No principio Harry havia tentado escapar, inclusive havia tentado suicidar-se, mas Voldemort o tinha muito bem vigiado. Por isso, essas pulseiras em ouro branco adornavam seus pulsos, para impedi-lo de fazer qualquer estupidez, cada vez que havia saído dos limites impostos por Voldemort na mansão ou havia tentado se suicidar, havia caído inconsciente pela magia das pulseiras e sempre que despertava Voldemort estava a seu lado, furioso e disposto a castigá-lo.

O sexo havia melhorado muitíssimo desde a primeira vez, quando Voldemort o violou cruelmente. Tanto que Harry sempre tinha um orgasmo, quando estava com o Lord e às vezes mais de um. Voldemort era um amante espetacular. Harry ainda seguia sendo desobediente e às vezes Voldemort se via obrigado a lhe bater ou usar alguns feitiços para castigá-lo, mas Harry nunca se rendia em seu intento por escapar, a pesar de saber que era impossível.

Ao ouvir a porta do quarto abrir-se Harry se despertou e viu a Voldemort na porta do quarto. Harry se espreguiçou.

– O que passa Tom? – perguntou desafiante, ao ver como o Lord o olhava.

– Você sabe, Harry – disse o Lord acercando-se a ele – Os elfos me disseram que não quis provar a comida o dia todo. Sabe que não quero que fique doente. – lhe advertiu o Lord.

– É que não posso comer Tom. Não sei se foram os ovos do almoço que estavam vencidos ou o que, mas me deram enjôo e estive vomitando, e quando na comida cheirei o peixe, quase me morro de nojo – lhe disse Harry franzindo graciosamente a testa. Voldemort o olhou estranhado.

– Que raro. Não se preocupe, mandarei comprar peixe fresco, deviam estar estragados, como é congelado e os ovos, pois devem ter perdido por causa do clima – disse Voldemort sentando-se na cama. Agarrou Harry pela cintura e o sentou em seu colo – Você é hermoso – disse Voldemort deleitando-se com seus rasgos, Harry enrubesceu como sempre e apartou a vista, para diversão do Lord, a quem a inocência do moreno lhe encantava. Tom uniu seus lábios com os do jovem, o qual deixou escapar um gemido de satisfação, enredando a língua com a do maior e passando-lhe os braços pelo pescoço. Tom lhe acariciou as laterais com as mãos, para logo lhe acariciar as cadeiras.

– Tom... – gemeu Harry, ansioso por receber as caricias em certa parte de sua anatomia, que já começava a reclamá-las. Tom sorriu.

– Te excitas muito rápido Harry, não agüenta nada – lhe disse o Lord recostando-o na cama, e tirando-lhe a camisa do pijama. Harry também fazia outro tanto, brigando com os botões da sua túnica.

– Tom, maldito seja! Por que tinha que colocar tanto roupa? – lhe perguntou Harry molesto, começando a brigar os botões da camisa.

Tom riu, deixando-se cair na cama ao lado de Harry, o qual se alçou sobre ele, situando-se em cima dele, enquanto desabotoava a camisa. Enquanto Harry brigava com a camisa de Tom, o Lord acariciava o peito desnudo, branco e suave do moreno. De pronto Harry se deteve levando-se uma mão a cabeça.

– Harry? – perguntou Tom alarmado.

– Tom, não me sinto bem – sussurrou Harry antes de desmaiar. Tom se apressou a sustentá-lo e inverter as posições, depositando Harry na cama.

– Harry? – chamou Tom golpeando-o suavemente nas bochechas. Mas Harry não respondeu – Diabo, isso passa, por que não come, Harry – disse o Lord francamente alarmado.

Apressou-se a colocar uma camisa e chamou a um de seus elfos domésticos.

– Trevor, mande chamar a um dos médicos que não seja Severus e diga que venha de imediato.

– Sim amo, em seguida amo – disse Trevor e com uma reverência foi cumprir a ordem.

Tom se acercou a Harry e lhe acomodou a camisa do pijama. Nesse momento alguém chamou a porta.

– Entre – ordenou o Lord. O médico-comensal de confiança entrou.

– Meu senhor – disse o comensal com uma reverência.

– Em outro momento Larson – disse Tom molesto – Agora atenda-o. – ordenou.

Depois de que o Lord lhe informará dos sintomas de Harry, o comensal se acercou temeroso ao moreno amante de seu amo e sacando algumas coisas de sua maleta o revisou ante a atenta mirado do Lord. De imediato se converteu no eficiente médico que era, revisando Harry profissionalmente. O médico franziu a testa estranhado e abrindo-lhe a camisa do pijama a Harry, lhe passou um dedo, com frio profissionalismo, a Harry por um mamilo. O inconsciente garoto se moveu inquieto. O Lord mirou molesto ao comensal, quem nem sequer se havia dado conta, já que havia sacado sua varinha e estava fazendo vários feitiços, de pronto uma luz brilhou no ventre de Harry e o médico mirou fascinado ao jovem moreno.

– O que sucede? – inquiriu o Lord molesto pela espera. O médico o mirou fascinado antes de contestar-lhe.

– Faz muitos anos que não se via algo assim, só duas pessoas com um grande nível mágico podem fazer o milagre que esta acontecendo em Potter.

– O que sucede? De que fala Larson? Fale de uma vez, que se me esta esgotando a paciência!

– O jovem Potter está gestante. Ao redor de um mês ou pouco mais de gravidez.

– Que!? – foi a pergunta impressionada de Harry, quem acabava de despertar, expressava também o que pensava o Lord.

– Que vai ser pai senhor Potter, esta esperando um bebê – disse Larson.

Ao momento seguinte Harry voltou a desmaiar. O Lord ainda estava demasiado impressionado para falar.

– Saia daqui, Larson. E nem uma palavra disso ou não descansarei até matá-lo. Mande chamar a Severus e a Lucius – jurou o Lord, alarmado Larson se apressou a obedecer.

Enquanto Larson saiu, o Lord se acercou a Harry assombrado e colocou uma mão no ventre do jovem moreno.

– Um bebê – sussurrou o Lord fascinado – Um filho meu. Isso é o melhor que me a passado em anos – sussurrou o Lord feliz _Obrigado Harry _lhe agradeceu Voldemort mentalmente ao moreno.


	3. Tenho medo

**Nas mãos do meu inimigo**

**Título:** Em manos de mi enemigo

**Autora:** La-Oscura-Reina-Angel (antiga Dama-Oscura-de-Piscis)

**E-mail:** the-dark-queen-angel (a) hotmail..com

**Nota:** No momento o original não tem um endereço, pois a conta da autora foi apagada juntamente com todas as suas fics por alguém que hakeou seu antigo email.

**Tradutora:** Alexa Black

**Resumo:** Harry caiu nas mãos de seu inimigo, com um destino pior que a morte... e que pode se converter no maior dos milagres.

**Parejas:** Harry Potter / Tom Riddle (Lord Voldemort)

**Advertências:** Slash (relação homem x homem), gravidez masculina, violação e grandes surpresas.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Notas da Tradutora (NT):** Esta é uma tradução da fic "Em manos de mi enemigo", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo a La-Oscura-Reina-Angel todos os créditos pela criação da fic. Espero que gostem da história tanto como eu. Deixem reviews com suas opiniões, pois esta é a primeira fic que traduzo. BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!! (os "-" equivalem a underline, não consigo colocar essas coisas ¬¬')

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capitulo 3: Tenho medo**

– Tom, não os quero perto de mim, a nenhum dos dois – disse Harry molesto.

– Nem sonhe, Harry, não se livrará nem de Severus, nem de Lucius.

– Os aborreço, Tom. Não quero que meu bebê se desenvolva perto do palhaço oxigenado de Malfoy e do traidor de Snape – replicou Harry molesto, disposto a montar briga se fosse necessário.

– Sinto muito Harry, mas a saúde do nosso bebê esta primeiro e Lucius e Severus são os indicados para cuidá-lo.

– Eu não preciso de ninguém que me cuide – disse Harry molesto – E em todo caso isso pode fazer Larson. Malfoy e Snape me caem pior que um chute no traseiro.

– Harry...

– Não é justo, por sua culpa me colocarei mais inflado que um balão e para colocar a cereja no bolo, me põe por cães de guarda a esses dois estúpidos – gritou Harry com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Voldemort recordou que Severus lhe havia advertido do excesso de hormônios e os câmbios de humor de Harry.

– Harry não fique assim. Seja razoável.

– Não quero. Qual a diferença entre Larson e esses dois brutos insensíveis e estúpidos de Malfoy e Snape? – perguntou Harry em seus treze. O Lord já um pouco irritado, contestou.

– Que Snape é o melhor especialista em poções e o melhor médico que já conheci, e que sabe sobre gravidez masculina, já que não seria a primeira vez que atende um. Larson só sabe o que a lido nos livros de teoria. E enquanto a Lucius, porque Draco não é filho de Narcisa e o pariu ele.

– Que?! – perguntou Harry assombrado.

– Sim, o que ouve – disse o Lord cansado de brigar – Draco é filho do seu adorado padrinho e Lucius.

– Que quê?! Meu padrinho e Lucius?

– Sim, embora tenho que dizer em favor de Sirius Black que Lucius nunca teve coragem de dizer que estava grávido e nunca o fez. Narcisa se casou com ele por ordem minha e para guardar as aparências fingiu que ela era a mãe de Draco. Nunca notou o altivo e arrogante que é Draco, justo como Sirius Black.

– Mentira.

– Te parece que minto?

Harry o mirou molesto, antes de aceitar entre dentes.

– Não.

– Bom, agora vê porque Lucius e Severus são quem devem estar a seu lado.

– Tom, eles me odeiam, são capazes de envenenar-me.

Voldemort se riu, ante as palavras de Harry.

– Severus e Lucius? Que! Apreciam demasiado suas vidas cada um, como para arriscá-las desse modo.

Harry o mirou molesto e dando-se a volta se encerrou no banheiro. Harry tinha medo, mas medo de verdade. Só tinha 17 anos e estava grávido. E se não podia levar a gravidez a bom término e perdia o bebê? Ou se Tom se o tirava enquanto nascesse? Ou pior ainda. E se convertia num comensal a seu bebezinho? Ou se utilizava a seu bebê para obrigá-lo a ser um comensal? Harry se deixou cair ao piso acariciando-se o ventre.

– Nada nos vai a separar meu pequeno.

Jurou Harry a seu bebê e vendo uma navalha de barbear em uma das estantes do banheiro, a tomou nas mãos. Tom, lhe havia tirado as pulseiras o mesmo dia que soube da gravidez, pois tanto o oxigenado como o traidor havia advertido ao Lord, que isso podia alterar a magia e Harry necessitava ter sua magia controlada, para poder assim proteger e levar a criança em seu corpo. Assim que sem a restrição das pulseiras, num impulso nervoso, Harry se levou à navalha as veias e se fez um bom corte.

– Ai!

Exclamou baixinho, agarrando-se o pulso. Recostou a cabeça na parede e respirou mais tranqüilo. A dor o havia relaxado, em certo grado lhe havia feito olvidar seu medo. Viu distraído o sangue que saia de sua ferida e permaneceu indiferente, até que de pronto sentiu uma câimbra em seu ventre. Foi então que entendeu o que havia feito.

– Meu bebê...

Pensou aterrado tratando de chegar à porta para sair dali e buscar ajuda, mas o único que conseguiu foi cair ao piso, muito débil como para mover-se.

– Tom! – gritou assustado – Tom me ajude! – chamou Harry desesperado.

– Harry, você está bem? – ouviu Harry a voz do Lord ao outro lado da porta.

– Tom, me ajude por favor. Dói, o bebê...

Harry se viu interrompido pelo ruído que fez o Alohomora ao abrir a porta.

– Harry! – exclamou Tom, ao ver o sangue que manchava o garoto.

Acercou-se a Harry e lhe viu o pulso, com um toque de sua varinha fechou a ferida e o tomou em braços para tirá-lo do banheiro. Harry fez uma careta de dor.

– Onde dói? – perguntou o Lord, depositando-o na cama.

– No... no ventre – ofegou Harry.

– Maldito seja Harry! Que fez! Não Harry, não... não feche os olhos, mantenha-se consciente – ordenou o Lord, mas já era tarde Harry se havia desmaiado.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry despertou com um gemido. De imediato Tom se arrojou sobre ele, sem importar uma pimenta que Severus e Lucius o estivessem vendo.

– Fale-me Harry. Como você está? Onde dói? Como se senti? – perguntou o Lord. Harry o mirou confundido.

– Que sucede?

– Potter, leva dois dias inconsciente. Não recorda nada? – perguntou Snape.

Harry franziu a testa, de pronto recordou tudo de golpe. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

– Meu bebê? E meu bebê? – perguntou assustado.

– Seu bebê está bem, e graças aos deuses você também. Mas o que fez foi uma estupidez que podia ter te custado à vida, tanto a você como a seu bebê – disse Lucius.

Harry se levou às mãos ao ventre, ainda comovido e deixou que as lágrimas escapassem dos seus olhos. Severus lhe entregou a Tom, um frasco pequeno.

– Quatro gotas cada oito horas, meu Lord. Agora nos retiramos, tanto Potter como o bebê estão bem – disse Severus e tanto ele como Lucius saíram.

Enquanto saíram Tom colocou a garrafa na mesinha de noite e girando-se a Harry, lhe deu uma bofetada que virou sua cara para o outro lado.

– Está louco por acaso? – perguntou Tom com raiva, agarrando-lhe os pulsos – Como faz uma estupidez assim? Juro por Merlin, que te terei vigiado às 24 horas Harry, mas jamais vai a ter outra oportunidade de colocar em perigo a você ou a nosso filho – lhe jurou Tom.

– Nem sequer sei porque o fiz. Não pensei, eu... eu não queria fazer dano a meu bebê – sussurrou Harry chorando. Tom o abraçou e Harry afundou a cara em seu peito, aferrando-se a ele.

– É um tonto Harry, quase me mata do susto – resmungou Tom, já mais calmo abrigando-o em seus braços.

– Tenho medo Tom. Que vai a ser de mim? De meu bebê? – chorou Harry – Não quero que o tire de mim quando nasça, nem que o torne um comensal, e muito menos que o utilize para converter a mim em um.

Tom mirou a Harry impressionado.

– Harry Potter, mas que diabos diz? – perguntou Tom, mirando-o aos olhos – Me escute bem, este é nosso bebê, e nosso bebê nos necessita aos dois, sempre vai a estar com os dois. E este bebê é meu herdeiro, meu primogênito, não será um serviente, nem se inclinará ante ninguém, nem sequer ante mim. E seu Pa' tão pouco se inclinará ante ninguém – lhe disse Tom seriamente.

– Mas e se não sou um bom pa' Tom? E se não sei que fazer, com meu bebê? Não quero ser um mau pai – chorou Harry.

– Harry, seremos ambos bons pais. Te prometo.

– Sinto muito Tom.

– Já não importa, só não o volte a fazer.

– Te prometo. – assegurou Harry, com um débil sorriso, abraçado a ele.

– Sinto pela bofetada.

– Não importa, a merecia. Tom que é essa poção que Snape te deu para mim?

– Vitaminas, não te alimentas muito bem que digamos e necessitas vitaminas.

Disse o Lord. Harry sorriu e se aconchegou mais contra o Lord, de pronto alçou a cabeça e mirou a Tom.

– Tom...

– Sim Harry?

– Tenho fome – disse Harry envergonhado. Tom o mirou e ante os olhinhos brilhantes de Harry começou a rir.


	4. Lembranças

**Nas mãos do meu inimigo**

**Título: **Em manos de mi enemigo

**Autora:** La Oscura Reina Angel (antiga Dama Oscura de Piscis)

**E-mail: **the (underline) dark (underline) queen (underline) angel (a) hotmail

**Original: ** http:// www. amor - yaoi. com/ fanfic/ viewstory.php? sid(igual) 20273

**Tradutora:** Alexa Black

**Beta: **Bibis Black

**Resumo:** Harry caiu nas mãos de seu inimigo, com um destino pior que a morte... e que pode se converter no maior dos milagres.

**Parejas: **Harry Potter / Tom Riddle (Lord Voldemort)

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), gravidez masculina, violação e grandes surpresas.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Notas da Tradutora (NT):** Esta é uma tradução da fic "Em manos de mi enemigo", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo a La Oscura Reina Angel todos os créditos pela criação da fic. Espero que gostem da história tanto como eu. Deixem reviews com suas opiniões, pois esta é a primeira fic que traduzo. BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

Desculpem a demora e que desfrutem mais um capítulo de Nas mãos do meu inimigo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Capitulo 4: Lembranças**

Harry já estava em seus quatro meses de gravidez, e incrivelmente havia conseguido não se matar com Snape e Malfoy pai. Inclusive havia começado a fazer certa amizade com Draco Malfoy e Blaise Zabini, os únicos dois adolescentes que de vez enquanto iam até a mansão do Lord. Harry não sabia se tinha algo haver com que tivessem a mesma idade, com que os outros encontravam fascinante sua gravidez, ou com que depois de tudo, Blaise e Draco não eram tão insuportáveis uma vez os conhecia.

Mas nesses momentos,por ordens de Lucius e Severus, Draco e Blaise estavam ajudando Harry a deitar-se para tomar uma soneca, que o cansaço da gravidez sempre o obrigava a tomar, e enquanto dormia Harry recordava como foi que seu ódio pouco a pouco se foi convertendo em amor pelo Lord.

_Harry se sentia sujo e imundo depois de ser violado por Lord Voldemort e isso por não falar do dolorido que estava. Voldemort apenas fazia uns minutos que o havia deixado só nessa habitação e Harry ao fim chorava livremente e em silêncio. Queria morrer, queria sair dali._

_Apesar da dor se levantou da cama, que havia compartido com o Lord e se meteu no banheiro. Uma vez nele se limpou, lavou e esfregou até quase arrancar a pele. Enquanto saiu, encontrou uma túnica afora e a colocou. Ao sair de novo à habitação a encontrou vazia o qual foi um alivio. Viu então o sol elegante e brilhante entrando pelo balcão e para lá se dirigiu._

_Assim que chegou ao balcão uma grande raiva o invadiu. O sol era lindo, o dia era lindo e o mais seguro todos eram felizes e nem sequer tinham notado sua desaparição, quando a vida de Harry de pronto se havia volto negra, com um futuro ainda pior que o de um qualquer, porque ao menos um qualquer escolhia com quem se deitava, a seu "amante" lhe importava muito pouco que ele quisesse isso ou não, que lhe fizesse dano ou não. Harry se deixou cair ao piso chorando de raiva, odiando tudo aquilo que parecia tão lindo. Em sua raiva arremeteu de um punho seco contras as portas de cristais do balcão rompendo o cristal._

_Mirou seu punho sangrando e os vidros no solo. Foi essa a primeira vez que Harry Potter pensou seriamente em suicídio. Mas apenas havia tomado um pedaço de vidro afiado em suas mãos, quando antes de poder levá-lo a jugular um Desmaius lhe atingiu as costas, fazendo-o cair ao solo como um peso morto. Ao despertar Harry se havia visto a mão vendada e as pulseiras na mão. Horrorizado, sabendo (graças à biblioteca ambulante de Hermione) o que eram essas pulseiras, as intentou tirar com desesperação, quando uma voz o deteve._

_- Nem tente, pois não conseguirá. _

_Harry quase se engasgou de susto ao ver o Lord ali e muito mais quando este se aproximou. Mas em vez de saltar-lhe em cima, como Harry estava esperando, o Lord simplesmente lhe deu uma bofetada e o sacudiu._

_- Escute bem Potter, sua vida agora é minha! Entende? M I N H A ! E se tentar de novo algo como o de hoje, vai desejar não ter nascido._

_Harry apenas ouve a ameaça do Lord, porque estava muito ocupado tentando escapar dele, debatendo-se e revolvendo-se com fúria em seus braços. Molestado, Voldemort o atraiu até si e pegando-o de costas para ele, tentou imobilizá-lo, mas ante a cercania, Harry só se pegou mais tentando escapar com mais força e desespero._

_Aqueles movimentos do corpo tão apetitoso contra o corpo do maior, só aumentou a excitação de Tom. Quando Harry a sentiu, já o Lord o havia tirado na cama e lhe tentava tirar a túnica, mas Harry só se debatia com mais desespero, cegado pelo medo, até que uma forte e certeira cacetada por parte do Lord, o deixou estático. Voldemort o mirou fixamente e Harry consciente do que ia passar virou a cara. Voldemort lhe tirou a túnica e lhe tocou o peito com movimentos algo bruscos, quando sentiu os suaves soluços do moreno. Algo em seu interior se rompeu e o Lord se deu conta, surpreendido, de que não queria que Harry sofresse, todo o contrário, queria que Harry desfrutasse tanto como ele. Voldemort lhe pôs um dedo nos lábios, em um pedido silencioso para que se calasse. Mas o lindo e assustado moreno só negou com a cabeça._

_- Por favor não. Não de novo._

_Rogou Harry. O Lord o mirou enternecido._

_- Não te farei dano. Confia em mim._

_Pediu o Lord. E Harry o fez e envergonhado alcançou as estrelas à mão de aquele, que era o assassino mais temido dos últimos 100 anos. Foi desde esse momento que tudo começou a cambiar entre ambos, em um típico jogo, de dois passos para frente e um para trás._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**NT2: **Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Quero agradecer a **Bibis Black** por ter betado os capítulos para mim e a **Jeniffer Malfoy** pelos seus reviews, é bom saber que você está gostando da fic. Valeu pelo apoio e espero mais reviews! Até a próxima!!!

**Bjus**

**Alexa Black**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('')


	5. Por favor, faça por mim

**Nas mãos do meu inimigo**

**Título: **Em manos de mi enemigo

**Autora:** La Oscura Reina Angel

**E-mail:** the (underline) dark (underline) queen (underline) angel (arroba) hotmail (ponto) com

**Original:** http:// www. amor - yaoi. com/ fanfic/ viewstory.php? sid(igual) 20273

**Tradutora:** Alexa Black

**Beta:** Bibis Black

**Resumo:** Harry caiu nas mãos de seu inimigo, com um destino pior que a morte... e que pode se converter no maior dos milagres.

**Parejas:** Harry Potter / Tom Riddle (Lord Voldemort)

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), gravidez masculina, violação e grandes surpresas.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Notas da Tradutora (NT):** Esta é uma tradução da fic "Em manos de mi enemigo", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo a La Oscura Reina Angel todos os créditos pela criação da fic. Espero que gostem da história tanto como eu. Deixem reviews com suas opiniões.

E aqui vai mais um capítulo! Espero que aproveitem e BOA LEITURA!!!!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Capitulo 5: Por favor, faça por mim**

Harry se mirou com a testa franzida no espelho. Logo mirou a Blaise e a Draco que jogavam uma partida de xadrez.

– Meninos, estou gordo?

Perguntou Harry inocentemente. Draco e Blaise quase se engasgam. Essa era a pergunta mais temida, por todos no castelo, desde o menor elfo, até o mesmo Lord. Se lhe davam a razão a Harry se punha a chorar histérico porque estava gordo e se lhe dizia que não estava gordo, então Harry dizia que estavam sendo condescendentes com ele e sua magia se descontrolava.

Draco mirou a Blaise alarmado e este o mirou igual.

– Meu pai me esta chamando.

Improvisou Draco e saiu correndo dali. Blaise ficou de boca aberta, valente Draco que o deixava só em semelhante momento. Harry começou a fazer beicinhos e Blaise maldiz os hormônios do menino. Assim que o moreno tão valente como seu melhor amigo, decidiu fazer o mesmo que este.

– Sim eu também ouço a meu pai me chamando, nos vemos logo Harry, parece encantador.

Disse Blaise e saiu correndo mais rápido que ligeiro. Harry pôs mega beicinho e decidiu sair atrás desses dois. Não os deixaria em paz, até que lhe contestassem. Assim que se acomodou a túnica preta, colocou umas pantufas negras também e saiu do quarto.

Harry já tinha 5 meses e estava um pouquinho cheio pela gravidez, mas tão pouco é que estivesse gordo.

Ao parecer Draco Malfoy e Blaise Zabini se tinham escondido debaixo da terra, porque Harry não os encontrava. De pronto lhe ocorreu que podiam ter-se ocultado nas masmorras, depois de todo Harry tinha proibido de ir ali, assim que se os outros dois estavam se escondendo dele, esse era um bom lugar. Com um sorriso estilo Lord Voldemort, mandou ao diabo as ordens de seu namorado e baixou as masmorras em busca de Draco e Blaise. Mas aconteceu algo inesperado para ele. Escutou o ruído de um grito de dor que o fez estremecer-se.

– Vá ao diabo!

Harry reconheceu de imediato essa voz cheia de raiva e dor: era a de Remus Lupin.

– Remus!

Exclamou Harry correndo até a voz. Chegou até uma porta no fundo do corredor, a abriu de golpe e ficou paralisado.

Tirado no meio da sala estava Remus Lupin, rodeado por vários comensais e o mesmo Lord. Todo mundo se virou para Harry, o qual só tinha olhos para o namorado de seu falecido padrinho. Remus o viu e seus olhos se encheram de esperança e ternura, enquanto Harry se aproximava dele, com passo firme e se ajoelhava junto a seu lado. O homem lobo se incorporou a medias e abraçou ao afilhado de seu falecido e primeiro namorado, Sirius Black.

– Harry!

Exclamou Remus, abraçando-o com força, aliviado de ver o moreno com vida, ainda havia algo muito estranho em seu olor.

– Você está bem?

Perguntou Harry preocupado.

– Não te preocupe comigo. Como você está?

Perguntou o homem lobo desesperado.

– Harry, afaste-se dele.

Ordenou Voldemort.

– Tom, não. Basta, deixa a Remus.

Pediu Harry mirando-o aos olhos. Remus o mirou surpreendido.

– Harry...

– Tom por favor.

– Harry por favor, volte a seu quarto. Severus, Lucius levem-no.

Mas quando o loiro e o moreno se aproximaram, Harry se agarrou a Remus.

– Não. Tom, por favor não. A Remus não. É o único que me traz lembranças de meus pais. Não o lastime, faça por mim.

Rogou Harry hiper ventilando.

– Meu senhor, estar assim não é bom para o estado de Potter.

Disse Lucius.

Voldemort fez um gesto de aborrecimento e se acercou a seu jovem namorado para tomá-lo em braços.

– Tom por favor faça por mim.

Pediu Harry uma vez rodeado pelo braço do senhor tenebroso. Voldemort o mirou aos olhos e suspirou.

– Bem, Severus, Remus é seu, depois de tudo é sua presa. Você decide que fazer com ele.

Disse Voldemort, passando-lhe a batata quente a outro, já que não queria problemas com seu namorado. Harry mirou Severus com olhos de cachorro.

– Potter – protestou Severus.

– Te prometo não molestar e cooperar nas revisões, mas faça por mim.

Pediu Harry.

– Hoje tem que ser seu maldito dia de sorte, Lupin. Pela maldita cooperação de Potter sou capaz de baixar a lua, é o pior paciente que já tive em minha vida. Bem meu Lord, então peço a Lupin como meu serviente pessoal.

Voldemort assentiu e Harry respirou aliviado.

– Vem Harry vamos daqui.

– Nos veremos logo, Remus – prometeu Harry ao surpreendido homem lobo. Logo se virou para Voldemort.

– Tom, estou gordo?

Perguntou. Ohhhh, aí estava de novo à pergunta mais temida por todos...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**NT2:** Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Quero agradecer a **Bibis Black** por ter betado os capítulos para mim e a **Jeniffer Malfoy** e **Regulus Black** pelos seus reviews que me animam a continuar traduzindo a fic. E também obrigada a aqueles que estão acompanhando a fic e não deixaram reviews. Valeu pelo apoio e espero mais reviews! Até a próxima!!!

**Bjus**

**Alexa Black**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('')


	6. Uma discussão do passado

**Nas mãos do meu inimigo**

**Título: **Em manos de mi enemigo

**Autora:** La Oscura Reina Angel (antiga Dama Oscura de Piscis)

**E-mail: **the-dark-queen-angel (a) hotmail (ponto) com

**Original:** http:// www. amor - yaoi. com/ fanfic/ viewstory.php? sid(igual) 20273

**Tradutora:** Alexa Black

**Beta: **Bibis Black

**Resumo:** Harry caiu nas mãos de seu inimigo, com um destino pior que a morte... e que pode se converter no maior dos milagres.

**Parejas: **Harry Potter / Tom Riddle (Lord Voldemort)

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), gravidez masculina, violação e grandes surpresas.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Notas da Tradutora (NT):** Esta é uma tradução da fic "Em manos de mi enemigo", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo a DamaOscuradePiscis todos os créditos pela criação da fic. Espero que gostem da história tanto como eu. Deixem reviews com suas opiniões, pois esta é a primeira fic que traduzo. BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Capitulo 6: Uma discussão do passado**

Ainda meio em choque, Remus se arranjou para seguir a Snape. Este o dirigiu por uma série de galerias e corredores, até dar com uma habitação. Uma vez Snape o fez entrar nela e fechou a porta Remus se virou para ele impressionado.

– Que diabo esta passando aqui?

Quis saber o homem lobo.

– Não está aqui para fazer perguntas, Lupin, só para me satisfazer.

Disse Snape com esse tom de voz que tão odioso lhe resultava ao lobisomem.

– Quando o inferno congelar – assegurou Lupin – Diga. Que passa com Harry?

– É que acaso não é obvio? É o namorado do Lord e está esperando um filho dele. Já está feliz?

Perguntou Snape cinicamente.

– QUE?!

Exclamou Remus impressionado. Severus o tomou de um braço e o puxou até ele.

– O que ouviu.

– Me solte!

Exigiu Remus, retorcendo-se nos braços de Severus para escapar, claro que seus intentos eram bastante infrutíferos já que só estava conseguindo esfregar-se mais contra o moreno. Severus o empurrou fazendo-o cair na cama. Remus tratou de escapar pelo outro lado, mas Severus o sujeitou da cintura, arrastando-o até ele. Severus subiu na cama e imobilizou Remus, acomodando-se sobre ele e agarrando-lhe com força os punhos. Remus se retorceu como uma lebre, mas quando viu que não tinha oportunidade de escapar, ficou quieto, fulminando a Severus com sua mirada dourada.

– Me diga algo Remus, quando me entregaste sua virgindade, já tinha planejado me abandonar para saltar aos braços de Black?

Perguntou Severus com veneno na voz apertando-lhe com mais força os punhos. Remus gemeu de dor, mas ainda assim o mirou furioso e lhe contestou.

– Por que não me diz então, quando planejaste deixar-me para ir com Malfoy. Desde antes de tirar a minha virgindade ou depois?

– Ciúme de Lucius?

Burlou-se Severus.

– Ciúme de Sirius?

Devolveu a mesma moeda, o homem lobo.

– Isso, jamais! Porque se bem Remus Lupin, que enquanto estava debaixo do corpo desse cachorro gemendo, era em mim em quem pensava... em minhas caricias...

A arrogância de Severus encolerizou grandemente a Remus e mais ainda porque sabia que este dizia a verdade. Não que se sentisse culpado, Remus sempre soube que em quem Sirius pensava quando lhe fazia amor era no oxigenado de Malfoy e Sirius sempre soube de seus sentimentos pelo sonserino de olhos negros, Sirius e ele só eram um consolo, um para o outro, se queriam e se respeitavam mutuamente, isso era tudo.

– Não te faça ilusões, Snape, você jamais poderá igualar-te a Sirius na cama.

Soltou Remus com rancor. Severus o mirou com fúria.

– Acha que jamais, Remus? Isso nós veremos.

Assegurou Severus beijando-o com fúria. Remus, molesto, lhe mordeu a língua, fazendo que Snape se separasse dele furioso e que lhe desse uma cacetada. Isto enfureceu a Remus, quem tentou soltar-se com novos brios.

– Não volte a beijar-me nunca mais em sua vida, Snape, porque te arrancarei a língua. Vá a revolcar com seu amante, com Malfoy, mas a mim me deixe em paz.

Gritou Remus.

– Cale-se! – ordenou Snape – Eu nunca fui amante de Lucius. Seus ciúmes estúpidos e os desse idiota de Black, foram os que arruinaram tudo.

– Não me queira tomar por estúpido. Acaso pensa que eu me vou acreditar o feito de que você só falava com Lucius nas largas noites em que desaparecias em sua companhia? Acaso pensa que Sirius também acreditaria em semelhante mentira? Só lamento, que Sirius não te matasse, quando soube de que lhe havia roubado o noivo.

– Você, você e Black só foram um par de idiotas...

– Claro, por acreditar em víboras como Lucius e você...

– Tem razão, eu não saia a falar com Lucius...

– Até que enfim o aceita...

– Eu saia a revisar e ajudar a Lucius com sua gravidez. Impressionado? – perguntou Severus friamente ao homem lobo que havia aberto a boca e os olhos da impressão. – Sim, grávido. Lucius estava entusiasmado, pois se acaba de inteirar que teria um filho com Black, mas, zaz!, o dia que ao fim ia a contar encontro você, meu noivo, beijando Sirius. Por isso se casou com Narcisa, para que ela fingisse ser a mãe de Draco. Draco é filho de Sirius Black.

– Mente – disse Remus horrorizado.

– Oh, não, não minto e você sabe. Olhos azul safira? Lucius tem os olhos prata e Narcisa, azul céu. Diga quem conhece que tem os olhos azul safira? Black... Esse porte arrogante do cachorro do seu antigo amante... Esse sorriso de meio lado tão odioso que te recorda tão insistentemente a Black... Essa arrogância. Verdade Remus?

– Mas... mas... Por que não lhe disse a Sirius?

– Muito simples, a única coisa que sobrou de Lucius foi o orgulho, porque seu corpo, sua alma e seu coração ele os entregou a Black, quem por um lado estava com ele e por outro revolcando com seu melhor amigo.

Disse Severus desfrutando da expressão de Remus.

– Sirius só quis lhe fazer ciúme esse dia. Para que sentisse o mesmo que ele e eu tínhamos sentido cada vez que vocês desapareciam juntos. Foi a primeira vez que me beijou. Disse a Lucius, que tinha que buscar fora o que ele não queria lhe dar. Foi então que ele disse que andava contigo, que você lhe dava o que Sirius não. Eu lhe disse que se apartara de meu homem, eu falava de você, mas ele acreditou que falava de Sirius e eu deixei que se quedasse em seu erro.

Disse Remus horrorizado.

– Felicidades Remus. Espero que esteja contente ao saber que por sua culpa Draco cresceu numa mentira e que Black nunca teve a oportunidade de saber nada de seu filho.

Disse Severus com crueldade.

– Não, não foi minha culpa... Lucius tinha que ter dito a Sirius, Sirius tinha direito a saber, ele era o pai da criança. Não foi minha culpa, Sirius lhe teria esclarecido tudo. Sirius e eu nem sequer começamos a ter relações sexuais, até um ano depois desse incidente.

Disse Remus.

– Seguro que não foi sua culpa, Remus? Aposto que o único que te pediu esse idiota de Black, foi que cuidasse de seu afilhado e veja... o cuidou tão bem, que agora lhe faltam apenas 4 meses para dar a luz, ao herdeiro do senhor Tenebroso. Isso por não falar que Draco só tem o carinho de Lucius, pois Narcisa o despreza. Se você nunca tivesse se envolvido com Black, Draco poderia ter tido o carinho de dois pais, e quem sabe, ao melhor até um tonto grifinório tivesse sido. E ele e Potter como irmãos se teriam criado.

– Cale-se, cale-se!

Suplicou Remus, e Severus soube que havia quebrado a vontade do lobisomem.

Inclinou sobre Remus e o beijou... e Remus se deixou fazer. Talvez, depois de tudo, merecia que o único homem ao que alguma vez amou o tratara como sua rameira, ele havia falhado em tudo e o pior era que havia destruído muitas vidas, em sua soberbia. Falhou a Harry, a Sirius, a Dumbledore. Seus ciúmes lhe fizeram falhar a Severus e ter estado cego por seus próprios ciúmes não lhe permitiu aconselhar a Sirius e por sua culpa o amigo perdeu a oportunidade de ter um noivo que o amasse de verdade e um filho.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**NT2:** Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Quero agradecer a **Bibis Black** por ter betado os capítulos para mim e a **Tety Potter-Malfoy** pelo seu review e que bom que vc está gostando dessa fic, para mim é a melhor fic HPLV. E também obrigada a aqueles que estão acompanhando a fic e não deixaram reviews. Valeu pelo apoio e espero que continuem lendo essa ótima fic. Mandem mais reviews! Até a próxima!!!

**Bjus**

**Alexa Black**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('')


	7. Porque todos merecemos ser felizes

**Nas mãos do meu inimigo**

**Título: **Em manos de mi enemigo

**Autora:** La Oscura Reina Angel

**E-mail:** the(underline)dark(underline)queen(underline)angel(a)hotmail(ponto)com

**Original:** www. amor - yaoi. com/ fanfic/ viewstory.php? sid(igual) 20273

**Tradutora:** Alexa Black

**Beta:** Bibis Black

**Resumo:** Harry caiu nas mãos de seu inimigo, com um destino pior que a morte... e que pode se converter no maior dos milagres.

**Parejas:** Harry Potter / Tom Riddle (Lord Voldemort)

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), gravidez masculina, violação e grandes surpresas.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**NT:** Esta é uma tradução da fic "Em manos de mi enemigo", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo a LaOscuraReinaAngel todos os créditos pela criação da fic. Espero que gostem da história tanto como eu. Deixem reviews com suas opiniões.

BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Capítulo 7: Porque todos merecemos ser felizes

Remus estava entristecido e Harry se deu conta disso. Desde que estava com Severus o notava cada dia mais apagado.

– Remus, está bem?

Perguntou Harry, tomando acento em um dos banquinhos do pátio. Remus lhe sorriu e suspirou.

– Sim, Harry, estou bem. E você, pequeno, como está? E o futuro pontas?

Harry riu acariciando seu ventre.

– Está muito bem aqui dentro, dando muitas patadas a seu papi. Adoro a meu bebê, mas o próximo terá que tê-lo Tom.

Comentou Harry provocando um sorriso nos lábios de Lupin.

– Emocionado com seu casamento?

Perguntou Lupin, Harry fez uma careta.

– Sim e não... Olhe, pareço um peixe globo extra inflado. Disse a Tom, que deveríamos esperar a que Tiago nasça, mas crê que me a feito caso? Está desesperado para colocar-me um anel no dedo – suspirou Harry. Remus riu divertido. – E você, como vai com Severus?

O semblante de Remus se escureceu e esquivou a mirada de Harry.

– Às vezes creio que nunca me perdoará.

Murmurou ao fim o lobisomem angustiado. Harry lhe pôs uma mão confortadora no ombro.

– Já verá que sim. ele o fará... Só que Snape é um pouco cabeça dura e necessita tempo para aceitar as coisas. Olhe Lucius: ele te perdoou, inclusive sua chegada aqui serviu para que deixasse Narcisa e se animara a contar a verdade para Draco. E é como esse par de oxigenados dizem, tecnicamente nem você nem Sirius lhes foram infiéis, as relações não começaram até um ano depois das rupturas de suas respectivas relações.

Remus suspirou.

– Mas quem faz Severus entender isso?

Perguntou Remus angustiado. Para essa pergunta Harry não teve resposta.

– Vamos suba esse animo! Tenho algo que te colocará feliz.

Disse Harry, Remus lhe mirou.

– Que coisa?

– Notícias do exterior – Harry via a ansiedade no rosto de Remus – Blaise as trouxe.

– Conta de uma vez!

– Tonks anda com Kingsley, parece que ouviu Ron falando com Mione. Mione está mesmo envolvida com Krum. Blaise ao parecer esta muito entusiasmado com Ron, mas segue insistindo a Draco e a mim que só são amigos. Por certo, eles seguem nos buscando, não nos dão por mortos.

– Que pensa de tudo isso Harry? Seus amigos em um bando e seu noivo em outro.

– Eu estou com Tom, Remus, ele é meu noivo e o pai do meu filho – disse Harry – Sei que às vezes é um "POUQUINHO" tirano, mas seus ideais mudaram muito, desde que Tiago Thomas Riddle Potter está a caminho. Seus ideais já não são os de exterminar a todos os sangre sujos... não quando o pai de seu filho e ele mesmo são sangue mestiços – lhe disse Harry com um guino de olhos – Mas desde a morte de Dumbledore, a pouca ordem que existia no nosso mundo acabou. Tom o voltará a implantar, é hora de acabar com tantos corruptos no poder e implantar a mão dura, que ao fim, será para o próprio bem da juventude e das crianças de hoje em dia.

– Ouvindo-te falar assim, até eu estou do lado do seu amado – Harry riu – Tenho notado uma grande atividade aqui. Que traz seu prometido entre mãos?

Harry se encolheu de ombros.

– Não sei, só disse que para nosso casamento terá alguém muito importante comigo.

Remus não soube que se tramava, assim que cortou uma margarida do jardim e a deu a Harry com um sorriso.

– Essa gravidez te faz muito bem, você está radiante.

Harry lhe sorriu, mas podia notar a tristeza de Remus.

– Tudo se solucionará com Snape.

Assegurou.

– Isso espero, ou eu e meus cachorros o vamos a passar bastante mal.

Murmurou Remus.

– Cachorros?

Perguntou Harry impressionado.

– Cachorros, bebês, filhos, é o mesmo.

Suspirou Remus.

– M-mas como?

– E precisamente você me pergunta como, Harry? Você que está a apenas um mês de dar a luz – Remus se riu, mas era um sorriso triste, logo em tom mais sério lhe seguiu dizendo – Severus esqueceu um pequeno detalhe e eu também. Sou um homem lobo adulto, Harry, portanto, condenadamente fértil. Não tenho mais de seis semanas, são três, os senti a última lua cheia em meu interior.

Suspirou Remus desesperado. Harry só o abraçou.

– Não sei que dizer, Remus.

– Não diga nada, pequeno, só continue me abraçando, por favor.

Pediu Remus. E assim o fez Harry, sentiu o suave choro de Remus e ele também teve vontade de chorar. Mas não o fez, ao invés disso acariciou com suavidade as costas de Remus até que o choro se acalmou.

– Vem, vamos dar uma volta pelo jardim – lhe disse Harry com ternura, tratando de animá-lo – Olhe as flores e imagina aos três pequenos Aluados, quando estiverem correndo por todo esse jardim junto a Tiago. Imagina a seu tio Draco, cheio de barro, correndo atrás dos três anões.

As palavras de Harry tiveram o efeito esperado, Remus sorriu ao imaginar a cena. Ajudou Harry a levantar-se do banco e começaram a caminhar pelo caminho de pedrinhas do pátio. Harry mirou com um sorriso as fadinhas que voavam entre as flores. Nesse momento sentiu uma alfinetada em seu baixo ventre e se levou às mãos a ele.

– Que sucede, Harry?

Perguntou Remus, sustentando-o.

– É Tiago, Remus, já está a caminho.

– Mas ainda falta um mês!

Harry gritou, dor da primeira contração e Remus viu a água avermelhada correr entre suas coxas, o canal do parto estava começando a se formar.

– Isso diga a Tiago. Remus, vá chamar Tom.

Rogou Harry. Remus o tomou em seus braços e como pode, Harry se agarrou ao pescoço do lobisomem, enquanto Remus corria com ele para a casa.

– Remus, seus pequenos, te vai a fazer dano a ti e a eles, deixa-me aqui e vá chamar Tom.

– Harry, cale-se!

Pediu Remus entrando com ele na casa. Foi Severus o primeiro em cruzar-se em seu caminho.

– Remus, que sucede... por que traz a Potter?

Perguntou Snape. Remus estava ofegante, Harry tinha razão, estava mais cansado do que era normal.

– É o bebê. Já vem.

Remus não protestou quando Snape lhe tirou Harry dos braços e tão pouco quando sentiu que Lucius lhe passava uma mão pela cintura e o fazia recostar-se contra seu peito, para a passos lentos, seguir a Snape e Harry.

– Trata de respirar, o cansaço é normal, ao menos nos 3 primeiros meses e nos últimos seis, assim que em resumidas contas os nove meses.

Desdenhou Lucius. Remus o mirou surpreendido.

– Mas... como... como sabe...

– Que está grávido?

Completou Lucius por ele. Remus assentiu.

– Simples, Remus, náuseas matutinas, tonturas quando levanta rápido de algum lugar, euforia e tristeza extrema de pronto, distração... todos sintomas que eu mesmo tive quando, meu já não tão pequeno, Dragão vinha a caminho. Surpreende-me que Severus não tenha dado conta ainda sendo que ele dorme com você.

– Não lhe diga nada.

Pediu Remus subindo as escadas. Lucius suspirou.

– É um experto em gravidez masculina, logo se dará conta, Remus.

– Sim, mas quero ser eu a dizer-lhe.

– De acordo. O que acha que vai ser, menino ou menina?

Perguntou Lucius, para animá-lo.

– São três. Não sei, mas ao menos espero que haja alguma menina ou algum menino. Seria um cúmulo que os três fossem do mesmo sexo.

Lucius silvou baixinho.

– Três? Sirius estaria agora mesmo molestando a Severus sobre os nomes das crianças se soubesse.

Remus riu, não duvidava. Lucius fez um movimento de varinha e apareceu um cômodo sofá, onde fez Remus sentar-se, só então Remus se deu conta de que estavam frente ao quarto de Harry e Tom.

– Tenho que ajudar lá dentro. Chame a um elfo e mande avisar a Tom e a Draco. Não é bom que fique só, assim diga a Draco que o acompanhe.

Ordenou Lucius e desapareceu atrás das portas do quarto dos futuros pais, e Remus se apressou a cumprir com o pedido.

Meia hora depois se podia escutar claramente os gritos de dor que dava Harry, com cada contração e com cada empurrar para trazer o pequeno Tiago ao mundo. Não se sabia dizer quem estava mais pálido: Draco ou Remus.

– Sabe? Pensando bem, decidi que me pareço mais com meu pai cachorro, que com meu pai Lucius. – Remus olhou ao pequeno dos Malfoy sem entender – Sim, gosto mais da idéia de ser seme que uke.

Remus não podia evitar rir, a broma de Draco lhe havia feito esquecer por uns segundos, que dentro de 7 ou 8 meses a ele lhe esperava o mesmo suplicio que a Harry, e tudo por culpa de Snape. Pensando bem, entendia Harry, Tom o engravidou assim que devia ser ele que passasse pela dor. E Severus o engravidou, assim que pensando melhor, o lobisomem decidiu que era injustiça sua situação e que Snape deveria parir aos bebês.

15 minutos depois, ao fim saiu Lucius com um grande sorriso.

– Vamos, entrem, Harry os chama. Quer que conheçam Tiago.

Dentro da habitação um muito sorridente e cansado Harry estava acomodado entre as almofadas de sua cama, com seu pequeníssimo e enrugado bebê em seus braços, a seu lado sentado, Thomas S. Riddle mirava cheio de orgulho e amor a seus dois tesouros, seu prometido e seu pequeno filho.

– Se supõe que tinha que esperar a que seu papi e eu estivéssemos casados para nascer.

Dizia o Lord a seu filho. Remus e Draco sorriram ante a cena. Harry mirou ao loiro e ao castanho e lhes tendeu seu bebê. Remus o tomou em seus braços, confuso, e Draco acariciou a cabecinha do bebê com um sorriso.

– Draco, Remus, lhes apresento a Tiago Thomas Angel Riddle Potter, vosso afilhado. Tiago, filho, esses são Draco e Remus, seus padrinhos.

Draco e Remus lhe sorriram encantados.

– Obrigado, Harry.

Disse Draco algo envergonhado, Lucius o mirou orgulhoso.

– Obrigado, Harry, não sabe o que significa para mim.

Disse Remus com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Tanto como para mim.

Disse Harry com carinho.

– Eh, compadre, me passa a meu filho agora.

Pediu o Lord. Remus sorriu e o passou. Justo nesse momento seu mundo girou demasiado depressa e ao fechar os olhos se sentiu arrastado pela escuridão.

Harry soltou um grito por instinto ao ver Remus cair, mas as mãos de Draco, foram mais rápidas e o susteve. Mas o lobisomem era muito forte para o loiro, quem se foi para trás, caindo ambos ao chão, Remus sobre ele. No momento seguinte Severus e Lucius se apressavam a ajudá-los. Lucius ajudava Draco a parar-se com um sorriso malicioso, enquanto Severus pálido como um cadáver, tomava o pulso de Remus entre as mãos.

– Seu pulso está deslocado, que aconteceu?

Preocupou-se Severus. Tom e Harry também sorriram, Tom se acercou a seu prometido e pôs Tiago em seus braços, enquanto o abraçava pelas costas fazendo que Harry se recostasse contra ele.

– Tom, amor, nunca acreditei que Severus pudesse ser tão lento.

Tom sorriu a seu consorte.

– Nem eu, querido.

Lucius se uniu à chacota.

– Quer um mapa Severus?

Draco também começou a entender e seu típico sorriso Black pairou no ar. Severus os mirou e não de muito bom modo.

– De que demônios falam?

– Náuseas matutinas? Não te trazem velhas lembranças papi?

Perguntou Draco fingindo inocência.

– Claro que sim, Dragão, de quando você estava a caminho, meu tesouro, e isso sem falar das tonturas.

Disse Lucius.

– Ou o cansaço, eu sei muito bem o que é isso, verdade Tiago?

Disse Harry fazendo de louco.

– E as trocas de humor.

Acrescentou o Lord como de passagem. Pela forma em que Severus abriu os olhos todos captaram, que já sabia que ia a ser pai.

– São três. Remus me disse.

Disse Harry como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, ninando Tiago em seus braços.

– Certo.

Confirmou Lucius sem mirá-lo arrumando o cabelo de Draco, o qual tentou fugir das mãos de seu pai.

Nesse momento Remus abriu os olhos, se recuperando confuso. Severus se apressou a sustentá-lo.

– Está bem, meu sol? Dói algo? Quer algo?

Perguntou Severus e não pode ver os quatro sorrisos maliciosos que formavam os que estavam a suas costas, Harry inclusive juraria que até Tiago sorriu dormido.

– Severus? – perguntou Remus duvidoso – Que passa?

– Como assim que passa, imprudente? Você desmaiou. Mas é normal, se está esperando a nossos filhos, e não me estranha nada se estava correndo com Harry em seus braços e logo passou toda à tarde conversando no corredor com Draco. Deveria estar descansando em nosso quarto, descansando, em vez de andando por ai...

– Severus?

– Que, meu sol?

– Cale-se está me deixando tonto..

Harry e Draco tiveram que morder os lábios para não rir a gargalhadas.

– Oh, sinto muito, meu amor! Quer algo? ... Água, suco, café, chá, refresco?

– Severus, comporte-se... está me envergonhando.

Disse Remus envergonhado.

– Por quê? Acaso não posso agradar a luz dos meus olhos agora que está de encargo?

– Por quem está feliz, Severus? Por mim ou por nossos filhos?

Perguntou Remus com um pouco de tristeza. Se Severus tivesse se virado teria visto quatro varinhas apontando-o para amaldiçoá-lo se desse uma resposta que entristecesse ao de olhos dourados. Mas nem se virou, nem sua resposta foi incorreta.

– Estou contente pelas crianças, claro que sim. Mas sobre tudo por você, Remus, porque te amo.

– Mas... o de Siri...

Severus lhe pôs um dedo nos lábios.

– Isso é passado. Todos nos enganamos, Lucius, eu, você, Black. Mas já está tudo perdoado, esquecido e ainda seja até difícil acreditar, agora que pude perdoar a mim mesmo e a Black com isso, lamento que Sirius não tenha podido ver crescer a seu filho, mas eu não penso perder nem um segundo de sua vida e a de nossos filhos, e mais, penso ter um mínimo de 10.

Remus sorriu encantado, com os olhinhos brilhantes e se atirou nos braços de seu eterno amor. Lucius secou uma lágrima rebelde que saiu de seus olhos, ele também lamentava que Sirius não tivesse visto crescer seu pequeno Dragão. Draco sorriu. Harry também sorriu encantado, dando um beijo em seu prometido. Quando voltaram a olhar Remus e Severus os viram beijando-se apaixonadamente. Tom pigarreou e ambos se separaram ruborizados.

– Por Merlin, tenham consideração, que a Harry e a mim nos espera um mês sem nada de sexo pelo parto. E vocês comendo pão, em frente aos pobres? Pelos deuses vão para seus quartos.

Harry e Draco riram ante o comentário de Tom. Lucius só sorriu. Remus se pôs vermelho de vergonha. E Severus sorriu encantado.

– Como ordenar, meu Lord.

Disse levantando-se com Remus em braços.

– Severus!

Repreendeu Remus envergonhado, mas todos viram o sorriso brincalhão nos olhos dourados.

o. o. o. o.

Remus passeava com Tiago em sues braços, enquanto Severus o vigiava de perto impedindo de se afastar. Perto dali, Lucius e Draco ajudavam Harry com sua túnica de casamento, que era muito grifinoria. Harry mesmo havia pedido que fosse vermelha e dourada e havia mostrado a língua a Tom, dizendo-lhe que Tiago também seria um grifinório. Tom só havia sorrido e comentado "Nesse caso que Merlin me ampare".

– Ao fim, hoje é meu casamento e já não pareço um globo!

Disse Harry com um sorriso deslumbrante.

– Mas eu te ganhei, já levo uma semana casado.

Disse Remus com uma mirada de puro amor para seu marido. Mirada que Severus devolveu e que fez sorrir até o pequeno Tiago.

– Bom, Harry, nós já vamos até a capela no pátio.

Disseram Lucius e Severus, enquanto Draco e Remus brigavam por qual levava a seu afilhado em braços.

– Eu sou seu padrinho, eu o levo.

– E eu também sou, assim, quem levará sou eu.

A discussão se resolveu quando Lucius tomou o bebê em seus braços e o levou sem olhar para trás. Harry suspirou feliz e levou uma mão ao rosto, acariciando sua cicatriz. E pensar que isso os tinha unido. Olhou no espelho e atrás dele viu a imagem de seus pais. Sorriu feliz porque interiormente sabia que a alma de seus pais estava, nesse dia, junto a ele. E como para confirmar, uma suave brisa entrou pela janela acariciando suavemente as bochechas de Harry e o moreno juraria que na brisa sentiu as mãos de seus pais.

– Espero que o dia em que verei Draco casar-se, ele esteja tão feliz como você está hoje, Harry.

Harry virou impressionado, sem poder acreditar no que seus olhos viam. O homem em sua frente sorriu.

– Sim, Harry, sou eu, não sou uma ilusão.

– Sirius!

Gritou Harry correndo para seus braços. Sirius Black sorriu estreitando seu afilhado em seus braços.

– Mas como? Como você está aqui? E o véu?

Perguntou Harry. Sirius limpou-lhe as lágrimas com um sorriso terno.

– Não chore. Não quer estar no seu casamento todo inchado pelo choro.

Harry sorriu negando com a cabeça. Sirius o fez sentar-se.

– Seu noivo me trouxe do véu, com magia antiga. Minha alma havia se perdido no véu, mais não o meu corpo, que permanecia vivo e no limbo. Tom recuperou meu corpo e através de magia muito antiga trouxe minha alma, faz uns 5 meses mais ou menos.

– Mas, por que não me disse nada, então?

Perguntou Harry indignado.

– Por que eu pedi, Harry. Quando uma alma regressa a seu corpo, depois de abandoná-lo por um período de tempo mais ou menos grande, é como se fosse uma criança novamente, suas lembranças e suas vivencias estão intactas em você, mas não suas capacidades mais básicas como caminhar, tomar um garfo, falar. Não queria que me visse, não assim, não nesse estado. Tive que aprender novamente a caminhar, a tomar o garfo, pois caia das minhas mãos, a bailar, a falar corretamente. Na realidade comecei a recuperar-me realmente faz um mês. Tom levou Tiago para que o conhecesse e Draco o seguiu. Um choque ser informado que sou padrinho-avô e pai ao mesmo tempo. Mas um choque maravilhoso. Foi Draco quem mais ajudou, sobre tudo quando levava o pequeno Tiago.

– Por isso me pedia para deixar Tiago a cada momento.

Sorriu Harry e Sirius assentiu.

– Só espero que Lucius, Remus e Severus não morram ao ver-me, entregando-o no altar.

– Está brincando? – perguntou Harry – Remus e Lucius saltarão contentes quando te verem. Embora pensando bem, pode ser que Remus desmaie com isso pois espera trigêmeos e quanto a Severus... Por que ele teria que morrer?

Sirius riu.

– Imagina que enfim se desfez de mim e então eu saio como coelho de dentro da cartola de um mago.

– E Lucius?

– Desta vez não o deixarei escapar – jurou Sirius e acrescentou com um sorriso – Tenho o melhor aliado do meu lado, meu filho. – Harry riu encantado – Bem, acredito que se não te levar agora até a capela, seu futuro marido transformará todos lá em loucos. Por certo, para que não desmaie quando cheguemos, entre os convidados esta Ron.

– Que?

Perguntou Harry assombrado.

– É um presente de Blaise.

Sorriu Sirius.

o.O o.O o.O o.O **FIM** o.O o.O o.O o.O

**NA:** Jejeje, que má sou, olha que terminá-lo assim, mas não se preocupem que tem o epílogo.

**NT:** E estamos chegando à reta final dessa maravilhosa fic. O próximo capítulo será o último. E não esqueçam de dar uma olhadinha no meu profile para ler as novas oneshot que postei e a fic "Vivendo sem você" um Legolas/Éomer também de La Oscura Reina Angel.

Mudando de assunto... Estou com vários projetos de tradução de fics do Senhor dos Anéis, Harry Potter e Yu-gi-oh e se tiver alguém interessado em ajudar a betar ou a traduzir as fics e ajudar minhas atuais betas Bibis Black (que está viajando no momento) e Tetty Malfoy-Potter, com certeza diminuiria o peso sobre elas.

Até a próxima atualização!!!!

E mandem reviews!!!!!!!!!

Não fere e não mata ninguém!!!

**Bjus**

**Alexa Black**

**(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('')**


	8. Epilogo

**Nas mãos do meu inimigo**

**Título: **En manos de mi enemigo

**Autora:** La Oscura Reina Angel

**E-mail: **the(underline)dark(underline)queen(underline)angel (a) hotmail (ponto) com

**Original:** http:// www. amor - yaoi. com/ fanfic/ viewstory.php? sid(igual) 20273

**Tradutora:** Alexa Black

**Beta: **Tety Potter-Malfoy

**Resumo:** Harry caiu nas mãos de seu inimigo, com um destino pior que a morte... e que pode se converter no maior dos milagres.

**Parejas:**Harry Potter / Tom Riddle (Lord Voldemort)

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), gravidez masculina (Mpreg), violação e grandes surpresas.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**NT:** Esta é uma tradução da fic "En manos de mi enemigo", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo La Oscura Reina Angel todos os créditos pela criação da fic. Espero que gostem da história tanto como eu. Deixem reviews com suas opiniões.

BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Epílogo**

No pátio da mansão Malfoy se desenrolava uma cômica e caseira cena: era o décimo aniversário de Heidi Black Malfoy, a terceira filha do casal Black-Malfoy.

No total Sirius Black e seu esposo Lucius Malfoy tinham 6 filhos, assim já imaginam a cena: tinha crianças correndo por todos lados. Pois estava ali também o esposo do Ministro da Magia, entenda-se Harry Riddley, quem conversava animadamente com Blaise Weasley. Ambos levavam a um bebê nos braços, o de Blaise de 5 meses de idade, o de Harry de 8.

Enquanto Harry olhava de esguelha a sua segunda filha Lílian, que estava vigiando a seus 4 irmãozinhos. No total Harry e Tom Riddley tinham 5 adoráveis filhos. Blaise também lançava uma olhadinha, de vez em quando, a seu marido Ron, o qual conversava com Draco (quem havia trocado seus sobrenomes, e agora se chamava Draco Lucien Black Malfoy) e o noivo desse, Olivio Wood, sobre quadribol, enquanto velava aos 8 pequenos Weasley-Zabini, que corriam junto com os Black, os Snape e os Riddley. Também estava cerca Remus, quem conversava com seu marido melosamente, enquanto, com assombrosa facilidade, olhava a seus 11 filhos e luzia realmente lindo, para estar esperando gêmeos e com 7 meses de gravidez.

Harry se surpreendeu ao sentir Draco a seu lado.

– Olá campeão.

Disse ao pequeno Steven Riddley Potter, tirando-o dos braços de Harry.

– E você, princesa, como está?

Perguntou a pequena Margaret Weasley Zabini, a bebê de 5 meses que Blaise tinha nos braços.

– Tenta tirá-la e te mordo.

Advertiu Blaise ao loiro com um sorriso. Draco sorriu sentando-se junto a Blaise e Harry.

– E seu marido?

Perguntou ao moreno.

– Trabalhando, está numa reunião com os embaixadores da Grécia, assim que chegará... – Harry consultou o relógio – como em uma meia hora.

– Severus, Sirius não briguem!

O grito chamou a atenção de Draco e Harry para Remus, que dava uma bronca nos gêmeos de 10 anos e riram ao vê-los.

– São idênticos ao pai e ao padrinho.

Comentou Blaise balançando a cabeça de um lado ao outro. O pequeno Severus saiu correndo a refugiar-se nas saias de seu padrinho Sirius Black, enquanto Sirius Snape ia com Eleine, a filha de 13 anos do matrimônio Snape-Lupin.

– Às vezes me pergunto se Severus não terá genes Weasley.

Comentou Draco.

– Por que diz isso?

Perguntou Blaise.

– Porque têm mais filhos que você e Ron. Por Merlin, se já vão a ser treze!... Deveria pensar sério em esterilizar-se. – Harry riu e Blaise se encolheu de ombros – Quase não há um ano em que não tenha visto a Remus grávido – se queixou Draco.

– Ouçam. Viram a Tiago? Faz tempo que não o vejo.

Comentou Harry buscando com o olhar a seu filho de 15 anos.

– Sim, está lá dentro na sala de vídeo jogos mágicos da mansão, com Betani, Dariel e Valon, os trigêmeos de Severus e Remus, e com meu filho Velkan.

Comentou Draco. Draco havia estado casado e teve dois filhos: Velkan de 14 anos e Dana de 12, mas lamentavelmente tinha 10 anos que seu marido, um francês asquerosamente rico e lindo e apaixonado por Draco até a medula, tinha morrido. Desde fazia 8 anos Draco saia com Oliver e ao fim o jogador de quadribol profissional o havia convencido para que se casassem. Claro que para consegui-lo Velkan e Dana tinham sido de muita ajuda.

o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O

– Sirius, Snape e Sirius Black Junior nem lhes ocorra tirar essa aranha a Sachenka, porque juro que não comeram nem bolo, nem doces pelo resto da vida!

– Mas papi...

Se queixou SB Junior, como chamavam ao filho de 8 anos de Lucius e Sirius para não confundi-lo com o de 10 anos de Remus e Severus.

– Papi, nada.

Advertiu Lucius com voz séria e SS e SB decidiram melhor não tentar sua sorte, enquanto Sashenka Weasley lhes mostrava a língua.

– Deixe-os.

Disse Sirius suavemente a seu marido dando-lhe um beijo nos lábios, enquanto deixava a Severus Junior na casa de brinquedos.

– Você sempre os consentindo.

Disse Lucius, mas não havia censura na sua voz, enquanto recostava a cabeça no peito do seu marido. Lucius pensou com um sorriso, que era ilógico que Remus, o que tinha mais filhos de todos eles, era o que mais fácil controlava aos meninos.

o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O

Harry e Blaise deixaram Margaret e a Steven nas suas cadeiras portáteis, pois ao fim tinham dormido. Uma das elfas domésticas da mansão Malfoy ficou velando aos bebês, enquanto Harry se dirigia a conversar com Remus e Severus, e Blaise se dirigia até seu marido.

Draco se foi com sua filha Dana e sua irmãzinha Heidi. Ao pouco tempo a conversação de Harry e do matrimonio Snape se somou o casal Black. E enquanto os meninos jogavam, os adultos falavam e os pré-adolescentes comentavam das coisas de suas casas em Hogwarts (onde Minerva McGonagall era a diretora) chegou Hermione e seu esposo, Victor Krum, eles só tinham uma filha Katrina de 9 anos. Quase imediatamente depois do casal Krum, chegou Tom e toda a patrulha Riddley, como chamava seus filhos, correu contente até ele, menos Tiago a quem nem o cabelo se lhe via. Imediatamente depois de fazer cargo da sua patrulha, e de todas as crianças Black, Snape e Weasley que queriam saudar ao tio Tom, o Ministro da Magia da Grã Bretanha, ao fim pode chegar até seu consorte ao qual beijou com a mesma paixão e o mesmo amor de sempre.

– Vocês não mudam.

Comentou Severus com um sorriso.

– Olha quem foi a falar, me estranha que você e Remus não estejam por algum canto se atacando.

Disse Tom zombando.

– Muitas crianças perto, não encontramos nem um só canto livre.

Fingiu lamentar-se Remus, provocando o riso dos adultos.

– Já deixem esse tema – ralhou Sirius acariciando o plano ventre de Lucius, quem visse a Lucius nunca imaginaria que este tinha 6 filhos que ele mesmo havia parido, inclusive ninguém seria capaz de imaginar por jovens e lindos que luziam, que Lucius e Sirius Black eram avôs a essa altura da vida. Embora bem pensado, Remus sempre que terminava uma gravidez parecia como se nunca tivesse tido tal e enquanto estava grávido se via radiante. E Harry e Blaise, pareciam demasiado jovens para ter filhos já adolescentes.

– Por que, se é o tema favorito de Severus?

Zombou Harry.

– Porque não quero que meu bebê, se perverta desde agora. Para isso terá mais tarde a seu sobrinho Velkan, Tiago e os trigêmeos.

Disse Sirius beijando a bochecha de seu esposo. Lucius lhe deu um cascudo.

– Tempo te faltou para dizer que estou grávido – zombou risonho – De um mês disse o doutor.

Todos o felicitaram. Nesse momento os comentados trigêmeos Snape, Tiago e Velkan, saiam da casa, com suas vassouras nas mãos.

– Monte de anões, maiores de 8 anos, venham aqui... Vamos jogar quadribol!

Disse Tiago, com essa atitude tão mandona que havia herdado de seu pai, e que o fazia um digno sonserino, reuniu todos os meninos. Lílian sua irmã, uma completa grifinória, o repreendeu.

– Não os chame de anões.

– Sinto muito, Lily.

Disse Tiago com um dos seus sorrisos tão digno do seu avô de quem portava o mesmo nome. Lily que nunca havia resistido ao sorriso do seu irmão maior, também se uniu ao grupo.

– Ei, papai Olívio, você será o arbitro!

Chamou Velkan Black Lespiert ao seu padastro. Olívio se despediu do seu adorado loiro com um beijo nos lábios e foi com seu loiro enteado. Enquanto Betani, Dariel e Valon, os trigêmeos de Remus e Severus, já andavam acomodando aos meninos por grupos.

Enquanto em terra os menores de 8 anos se divertiam nos jogos infantis, os elfos olhavam os bebês, que ainda não podiam caminhar, os maiores de 8 anos jogavam quadribol, Draco ajudava a Olívio junto com Ron e Blaise a olhar que os meninos não fizessem trapaças. Hermione e Krum conversavam com os gêmeos Weasley e Flint. Severus mimava Remus. Lucius e Sirius se agarravam. Harry beijou o seu marido feliz, pensando que nada na sua vida podia ser melhor, sempre agradeceria o dia que caiu nas mãos do seu inimigo, agora seu amor, seu amigo, o pai dos seus filhos, seu marido e sua alma gêmea.

**o. o. o. o. o. FIM o. o. o. o. o.**

**NT2:** Espero que tenham gostado da fic. Foi um enorme prazer traduzir essa fic e espero vê-los lendo minhas outras fics. Quero agradecer a **Bibis Black** por ter betado a grande maioria dos capítulos para mim e a **Tety Potter-Malfoy** por betar este capítulo pra mim. E também obrigada a todos aqueles que me mandaram reviews e também a aqueles que acompanharam a fic e não deixaram reviews. Valeu muito pelo apoio e por terem me acompanhado nessa empreitada. Espero reviews de vocês com suas opiniões sobre a fic. E não se esqueçam de dar uma olhadinha no meu profile onde acharam mais fics traduzidos de La Oscura Reina Angel e Paula Moonlight. E logo, logo terá também fics de PrinceLegolas e Nit. Até a próxima!!!

**Bjus**

**Alexa Black**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('')

Fics do meu profile:

**Porque você não está** – Draco/Harry e Lucius/Harry (completo)

**Para que me queira como te quero** – Lucius/Remus (completo)

**Vivendo sem você** – Aragorn/Legolas (em processo)

**Teu anjo da guarda** – Sirius/Remus (completo)

**Cedrico** – Olívio/Cedrico (completo)

**Profecia** – Severus/? (em processo)


End file.
